The King of Game's Heir
by DragonFly5
Summary: *Sequal to ReAnimation* As the Yue and Yami's son travel to his father world, things get pretty crazy once the YGO gang finds out that Yami has a son that one knew about. Yami and Bakura get stucking babysitting the Hanyou pup! Sortof a InuYasha/Yu-Gi-OH!
1. A Burden of Life

***A Burden of Life*****  
  
  
  
Two Worlds are split  
Setting young love apart.  
  
  
One world is Real  
The other is Old.  
  
  
In the Real, lives a Mother  
A child in her womb.  
  
  
The other, a curse of a Ancient Goddess  
Bringing the child to its doom.  
  
  
But no one counted for   
The child being different.  
  
  
For the child is not quite human  
But also part Dog-Demon  
Making him the last Hanyou.  
  
  
He is the last of his blood-line  
That had gone down many years.  
  
  
No one was even aware  
That a heir was being born  
To the great Pharoh of Egypt.  
  
  
Now, a Goddess of Ancient Egypt  
Has risen to bring thy child to its doom  
Fo she knew about the heir.  
  
  
But the heir travels   
To a world both  
New and Old  
To a world were a game from  
Egypt is being played once more.  
  
  
There, the heir meets the  
Millenuim Items, the  
Spirits of Ancient Egypt, the  
Lights of the Spirits, and   
The King of Games.  
  
  
But until that time............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A child is about to be born 


	2. A Young Hanyou Pup

YAY!!!! I get to do the sequal to 'ReAnimation'!! ^^! I'm soo happy that my cousin let me do it!! Its too bad that she has to go to school. She hasn't had time to update. I wonder if I could do it...  
Chibi Ryuto:WHO AWE YOU!?? WHEWE AM I!???  
Calm down!! I'll tell you in a minute!  
Bakura:*looks at the hanyou pup* Who are you?  
Ryou:YAY!! We are big! ^^  
*pouts* Yes, you are. You are not chibi's in here. Poo! XP  
C.Ryuto:WHEWES MY MAMA!??  
I said calm down!!  
Bakura:HEY! Wheres Sakai!?? I still need to beat her up!  
She on vacation with Saku! Now shut up!! I don't own any YGO characters. And I don't own Ryuto here....  
C.Ryuto:*starts to howl*  
Everyone:*flinch*  
^^;;Heheheh, ummm...Lets keep going, shall we???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^THE KING OF GAME'S HEIR^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
A Young Hanyou Pup  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A blood curdling scream came from a hospital. It caused the dogs nearby to howel and car's alarm to go off.  
  
  
  
  
"NGH!!"  
  
Yue clutched the sheet. She was sweaty and panting hard. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the pain.  
  
"Come on, honey. PUSH!"  
  
Yue obeyed and pushed. "Nnnnnnurgh!!" she tried to push as hard as she could.  
  
Soon, what everyone has been waiting for was a cry from a new born babe.  
  
Yue's mother, Virgina, held her breath as she saw the baby being deliverd.  
  
Yue collasped back in her bed and panted for air. She relaxed her fingers from clutching the sheet so hard.  
  
She closed her eyes from being tired. All scents filled her nose. Her mother's. The doctor's and the nurses. And her pup.  
  
Yue felt something wet and cold dab her forehead. She looked up to see her mother smiling down at her. Yue manage to give a weak smile, before slipping into darkness.  
  
  
  
**3 weeks later**  
  
A kid about 3 years old, was running about the park, he was at. The kid was oddly strange, but yet beautiful too.  
  
He had a thick mane of white hair and puppy ears on the top of his head. He had the shade of gold coloring for eyes. He had short sideburns on the side of his face; swaying when he ran.  
  
Yue sat on the bench; hugging her jacket close to her from the shivering wind. She watched the young hanyou pup run around; chasing the birds.  
  
"Ryuto!! We have to go home!!" Yue shouted.  
  
Ryuto stopped and looked at his mother.  
  
He was growing at a amazling speed. Instead of giving birth to him in nine months; Yue gave birth to him and nine weeks, like a dog.  
  
In three weeks he looked like a three year old.  
  
She just hope that his puppy ears would be gone when he is old enough to start school.  
  
"But mama!! I wanna stay and chwase the biwds!!" Ryuto whined.  
  
Yue shook her head. 'Come, pup.' she wuffed to him; getting up from her spot.  
  
Ryuto gave out a whine in protest, but followed his mother anyways.   
  
Yue put him on her back as they cross the street and continued to walk home.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Somewhere else**  
  
"Ahhhh!! So! A heir is born to the famous Yugioh!" a husky voice whispered; seeing the pup running around inside his home. "Tsk! Tsk! Its too bad that he wouldn't know that he had a heir."  
  
A figure move in the dark place and came back to the glowing pond. Her face was revealed. She had white tan skin and black hair.  
  
Bast grinned and threw something in the pond. The water rippled before settling again.  
  
"A curse to the hanyou pup. Every new moon for three days he shall be human and won't posses his demon strengths."  
  
Bast smile turned into sadness. ~Me and You would have been happy together, Yugioh! I could have gave birth to your heir, but alas!! You fell out of love with me and in love with that Tomb Robber, but you probably wouldn't remember because your memories were erase when you were sealed into the puzzle.~  
  
She watched Ryuto climbed onto the counter and watch his grandmother bake cookie. He laughed when Virgina rubbed her nose against his.  
  
~But you fell in love with this girl, who is one of the bloodlines of Inu-Yasha and Kagome. She had given birth to Inu-Yasha hier and from there on, it went on. Yue would have been the last of her kind, but you and her had mated. Now the blood-line has a chance to survive and you have a hier to teach.~   
  
Bast seemed confuse. ~But why is that her dog-demon feature doesn't shows like pup? Is it because she is more human the hanyou?? If she is, then why does the pup show his hanyou features??~  
  
Bast seemed confuse of what was happening to the blood-line of the Great Inu-Yasha and his fair lady Kagome.  
  
Was it that maybe this Hanyou pup was different from the others that had lived? Or is it because the blood-line was getting much stronger then ever?  
  
Bast shrugged and left to the little pup to his doom, which is sure about to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bio....  
  
Inu-Yasha-A half-human, half-demon hybrid son of a human mother and a demon father. Inu-Yasha resembles a human, but has a claws of a demon, a thick mane of white hair, and ears rather like a dog's. Because of his human half, Inu-Yasha powers are different from those of full-blooded monsters. And every new moon, he turns into a fully human, no claws, no canine. And its also his weakest point to be attacked.  
  
Kagome-Kagome routinely travels into Japan's past through an old magical well on her family's property. All this time travel means she's stuck with living two separate lives in two separate centuries.  
  
Bast-One of the Ancient Egyptian Gods. I think she is the sister of Isis. She is a Cat Goddess and cares for those who cares for cats. Her and Yugioh had a relationship, but that didn't last long when Bakura came around. She is also known for her bad-tempered jealousy of the ones she loves.  
  
Yue-Supposedly to be the last blood-line of Inu-Yasha family tree. She is believe to be a Hanyou, which is part dog-demon and part human, but she is mostly human so she could rarely turn into her dog demonself. And she does not have the features of a dog-demon itself. Like her Great-Great-Great..well, somewhere along the great's; grandfather Inu-Yasha, and her other grandfather, Sessho-maru.  
  
Yugi-A kind, shy boy who is into all kinds of games, especailly a game called Duel Monster. He was given a Millenuim Puzzle in pieces and was dared to solve it by his Grandfather, Sugoroku. As he does solves the puzzle, he is given a dark side from the Puzzle; whos is called Yami Yugi.  
  
  
Yami Yugi-He is also known as Yugioh in his Ancient days, but know he is known by Yami for short. He is Yugi's darker side and comes out to hang around or to protect Yugi from bullies. He is able to tap into the Shadow Realm and his Puzzle in order to do magic. He could make his cards come alive if he wanted. Yami has no idea that he has a son to his throne, but that comes later on. And a rumor that this Pharoh might like, Yami Bakura.  
  
Ryou:All the girl's love this silver haired boy. He is Yugi's school friend, and also posses the Millenuim Ring, that contains the spirit of a Tomb Robber, and everytime it is activated he can't control its dark powers, but later on; he notice how his Yami starts to fall for him instead abusing him.  
  
Bakura-He's mean and nasty. He cares for no one and steals. Thats until Ryuto comes along and open up his softer side. Then things began to change slowly at first, but only Ryou would notice as the abuses stops. Maybe this Tomb robber could be broken after all. And there was a rumor that he may be in love with Yami.  
  
Ryuto-He maybe the last hanyou of Inu-Yasha bloodline, not unless his mother gives birth to another or his mate gives birth too two hanyous. This fiesty hanyou is not a pup to be picked on. He has sharp canine fangs to bite and could cause trouble if he is force to do somehing he doesn't want to do.  
He is cursed to be a human for three days instead of one night when there is a new moon. Like his great Grandfather, Inu-Yasha; his demon powers are different. He is mostly a lone pup, since his appearence makes him a outcast of the others kids; even though when he gets older, he does not contain his puppy ears.  
  
  
  
  
Hanyou-A half human, half demon creature.  
  
  
  
Hows that Bio?? I put that there incase you want to know about the characters in here! ^^!  
C.Ryuto:I WANT MY MAMA!!!!!!!!! *howels*  
Bakura:....SHUT UP!!! *throws a Witch of the Black Forest at him* HERE!!!  
C.Ryuto:*looks at it* OOO!! My favowite!! Tank you, Batuwa!! *hugs the plushie*  
Ryou:Awww!! How sweet!  
Don't push it, Ryou!! I want him to stay that way. ANYWHO!!   
Ryou:PWEASE WEVIEW!!!  
*looks at Ryou* Your a big boy now, Ryou. Speak right.  
Ryou:Ota...  
*smacks her forehead* 


	3. Ryuto Madyson

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*THE KING OF GAME'S HEIR*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
Ryuto Madyson  
  
  
  
  
A eye open up to reveale a gold amber coloring.  
  
Ryuto strecht in his bed. It was Saturday which meant no school, but it also the first day of a new moon. Which meant.......  
  
Ryuto stood in front of the mirror in his mother's room. There was a five year old kid starring back at him.  
  
The kid had black hair thats past his shoulders. Crimson streaks running through it and his short sideburns. His bangs was lightly tainted with a gold yellow coloring.  
He had white tan skin, golden amber eyes, and wearing blue p.j's with puppies on it.  
  
Ryuto shook his thick mane black/crimson hair, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. For the next two days; he would be a human.  
  
He climbed back in bed and nestle in the spot where his mother was just a few minutes ago.  
  
His feeble human nose could still make out her scent. It was a warm, familiar, motherly scent that calmed him.  
Ryuto whimpered for he was going to be alone at home. His mother and grandmother were both working on a Saturday.  
  
Koko, Twinkie, and Isis, all raised thier heads when they smelled the hanyou pup coming downstairs.  
  
Isis, his saluki that was from Egypt; jumped around him excietedly.  
  
Ryuto patted her head and climbed on the counter; getting his food.  
  
  
  
**3 hours later**  
  
The dogs were eating the spilled milk and peanut butter, Which they had a hard time to eat.  
  
Ryuto was sitting in front of the t.v with a peanut butter sandwich with choclate chips in it.  
  
Isis was laying next to him on the couch as he was watcing a earlier episode of Yu-Gi-OH!  
  
  
  
**Ancient REalm of Forgotten Gods and Goddesses**  
  
Bast was looking in the pond; her sharp cat fangs showing.  
  
"Perrfect! Ryuto is human and his mother and grandmother are no where is sight!" she looked up. "Setile! Seline!" she called out.  
  
Two cat creature came forwads; and bowed to Bast. She pointed at the pond. "The hanyou pup is alone! Go forth and kill him!!"  
  
Setile and Seline bowed again before departing. Bast looked back at the pond. ~Once he is head. I'll shall tell Yugioh that his only son is dead. nd that shall be the end of him and her blood-line!~  
  
Bast grinned and left to go join her silblings.  
  
  
**Chino; Yue's House**  
  
"YAY! YUGI! YAY! JOEY!! You teach those two pawadox bwothew's a wesson!!!" Ryuto jumped up and down. He hadn't notice the Sennel eye appear on his forehead, but he did notice the t.v get all static and change.  
  
"Whats dat?"  
  
Ryuto crawled on the coffee table as he saw two Yugi;s and Joey, Tristain, and Bakrua talking to each other.  
  
"Is dis a new epwisode?" he thought.  
  
"Look, Jou! Yami said something is about to happen. He said that a new wibe was ringing throught the Shadow Realm."  
  
~Jou? 'Ami?? Who awe day?~ Ryuto thought.  
  
"Okay! So say this is going to happen now? What do we do then?" Bakura asked; with that Britain accent of his.  
  
The one that looked like Yugi only taller and darker; shrugged. "All I know that whatever is coming is, has some connection to the Shadow Realm, because the Shadow Realm is acting very childish and a one monster in there is a chibi. A CHIBI!!" he threw up his hand.  
  
~That must be 'Ami.~ Ryuto thought; having a 'he is very serious,' look on his face.  
  
"Okay." Joey spoke up. "If its small, but is it harmless?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
Bakura looked at Yami. "What kind of monster is a chibi??"  
  
Yami ponder for a second. "I think Witch of the Black Forest. She almost looks like a five year old!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know, Ryou." Yami answered.  
  
~Wyou? Who's dat?~ Ryuto thought, ~Dat cawd dat 'Ami named is my favowite cawd!~ he pulled out the Witch card. ~She my favowite out of all of dem!~  
  
He hugged the card close to him, and came closer to the televsion.  
  
A small hand reached out for the screen and pressed against it.  
  
"UH!??"  
  
Ryuto eyes widen as a wind blew around hjim and his bangs; whiched revealed the Sennel eye.  
  
The card in his hand glowed with the light from the white t.v screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope this chapter was good!!  
C.Ryuto:WHEWS MY MAMA!??? I WANT MY MAMA!!!!!  
Bakura:*holds his ear* WHERE IS THE DAMN PHAROH!??  
BAKURA!! *whacks him with her pak* Watch your mouth, Bakura.  
C.Ryuto:Hmmm?? *blink* *blink*  
Ryou:UH! ^^;; Nothing!!Please review!!  
YES!! PLEASE!!!!! WHAAAA!!! *gets tackled by Bakura* MY ARM!!! STOP HURTING MY ARM!!!  
Bakura:WELL! DON'T HIT ME IN THE CROTCH!!!!  
*slaps Bakura* WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!  
Bakura:WATCH WERE YOU HIT!!  
Ryou:*holding Chibi Ryuto ears* ^^;;  
ChibiWitch of the Black Forest:^^!! *sends DragonFly and Bakura into the wall*  
Both:UNGH!! @_@  
C.W.B.F:Whee!! ^^  
Ryou:Oh boy... 


	4. The Arrival of Ryuto and Mori

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*THE KING OF GAME'S HEIR*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
The Arrival of Ryuto and Mori  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryuto was falling through a blue-white swirling portal. His card flew after him; glowing a hot white.  
  
The television is a empty living room; grew bright. A rip appeared on the screen.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-OOOFF!!"  
  
Ryuto flew out and onto the floor; another person landed ontop of him. A groan escaped both Ryuto and the girl ontop of him.  
  
"~dis weally bites.~" Ryuto groan.  
  
"~i agwee.~" the girl answered.  
  
Ryuto eyes snapped opened and sat straight up; causing the girl to go roll off him. He looked at her. She was very queer looking.  
  
She had purple hair past her shoulders with a brown feather sticking out of her it on the side of her head. She wore a blue-black robe with a eye in the middle of her top cloak. He also notice that there was a eye in her forehead that looked sideways.  
  
Ryuto eyes widen and stood up. "You-you-you awe-awe he-hew!"  
  
The girl looked at him. "The witch of the bwack fowest? Yes, i'm hew." she dusted herself off. "But you can call me Mowi since that means Fowest in japwanese."  
  
"O-ota." Ryuto looked around. Him and Mori walked around; wondering where they were.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Somewhere on the Streets**  
  
"YOU SURE ITS HERE!!?" Jou ran after Yami. Yugi and Ryou were going to stay behind incase it showed up where they were.  
  
"I'M SURE, JOU!! THE VIBE IN THE SHADOW REALM JUST GOTTEN STRONGER!! AND THE WITCH OF THE BLACK FOREST IS MISSING!!!"  
  
"O!"  
  
Jou almost slip as he turned to corner alittle to fast. For a spirit, Yami sure could run fast when something serious happens.  
  
  
  
Ryou and Yugi were looking around in the park; looking to see if anything was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Yugi, if we do find whatever is here, what do we do after that?? Ouch!" Ryou held his cheek where a thorn had cut him. he squeaked when his Ring glowed.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing in the bushes?" a gruff voice growled.  
  
Yugi and Ryou climbed out of the bushes to see a twin like Ryou, but much more meaner and dark looking. Ryou just stared. Bakura looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"We were looking for anything out of the ordinary." Yugi replied. He knew that Bakura can't hurt him without messing around with Yami.  
  
"Something out of the ordinary? Did the Pharoh feel the vibe through out the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Yugi nodded and jumped next to Bakura; looking around. The Tomb Robber turned to look at his weaker side and notice a cut on his right cheek.  
  
He snorted and walked to Ryou; taking his chin in his hand. "Sheesh Ryou, did you miss me hurting you that you hurt yourself?"  
  
Ryou looked at him confused. Bakura stroke his finger on the warm blood and showed to Ryou.   
  
"Oh, I forgot I had that." Ryou whispered.  
  
Bakrua gave a 'feh,' and wiped the blood off Ryou's cheek and walked away. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other wondering what made the spirit so.....caring for a second.  
  
"Hi guys!" The boys turned to see a girl with brown hair and in a white shirt with denim skirt jeans.  
  
Anzu sat next to Yugi who was still ontop of the table. "What are you doing up there, Yugi?" she asked.  
  
Yugi looked down at her. "Yami said that something appeared and should be here around here."  
  
Bakura was laying on the table across from them. "Well, you will see it if the Witch of the Black Forest is with it."  
  
Ryou and Yugi both looked at each other and slapped thier forehead. "DUH!!"  
  
"Witch of the Black Forest??" Anzu looked at Bakura, "Sounds like a Duel Monster card."  
  
"Thats because it is Tea!" Bakura growled at her; using her american name.  
  
Anzu glared, but went soft quickly. She looked at the ground and try to not cry of not seeing Yue ever again. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other too, wishing they could see Yue one more time.  
  
Bakura looked at the three and rolled his eyes. "You are so all pathetic." he got up and walked around.  
  
"This Duel Monster, what does she look like?" Anzu looked at the two Lights.  
  
"Umm, I think I saw her once. She has purple hair; witha brown feather sticking out and wearing a robe of some kind; with a eye on the robe and a eye on-"  
"Her forehead?" she finished for Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded. He was silence for awhile. "Where is she."  
  
"Your house with some little kid. They both looked like the same age. I was about to ask you if you had a cousin tha twe never knew or something."  
  
The two boys looked at each other and took off. bakura watched them go before going after them with Anzu right behind.  
  
  
  
  
**Game Shop**  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! GET AWAY FWOM US!!!!!"  
  
Ryuto and Mori were running away from Yami, Jou, and Honda who had showed up later. The three kids were beginning to poop out until they saw four other people show up.  
  
Ryuto and Mori both skid to a halt. Then suddenly they were pumped up with juice and ran away from them; screaming like heck.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours had passed by before the group was able to contain the two chibi's and calm them down. Anzu tried to not to stare at Mori's third in the middle of her forehead, but it was not as disturbing as Ryuto golden eyes; they remind her of puppy eyes.  
  
Yugi kneeled to Ryuto and handed him a cup of warm milk. "So, tell us Ryuto; where are you from?"  
  
"Ummmm." Ryuto seemed to think. "Umm, chwino! Mama said it is in Amewica!"  
  
"America?" Jou and Honda looked at each other. "How did you get all the way from over there to here?"  
  
"Sheesh, Jou! Maybe they moved here." Anzu growled. Jou shot a glare to Anzu.  
  
"No! Me and Mowi came fwom thewe!" He pointed at the t.v. "We fell thwow thewe as I was watching t.v."  
  
The kids looked at each other as if he was either demented or was knocked hard on the head....really hard.  
  
"Whats youw mothew name?..I MEAN! Whats your mother's name!" Bakura shook his head as his Light was talking just like Ryuto.  
  
Yugi and Jou chuckled as Ryou had a blush on his cheek. "My mama's name? Ummm, hewe name is Yue."  
  
"WHAT!???"  
  
"Oh my.." Anzu covered her mouth.  
  
"Yue, Yue is your mother." Yami kneeled to the small pup. Ryuto nodded. "What about your father? Do you have a father? Or was she umm messed around with?"  
  
Ryuto cocked his to a side; not getting what Yami was saying. "I have a poppa, dats what my mama said."  
  
"Whats your father's name? Have you even meet him? Is he taking good care of your mother?" Yami just started to fire questions away, making Ryuto very confused.  
  
Bakrua nad Ryou looked at each other. It was clear the Yami still loved the mutant and was very worried about her if she had..this child.  
  
"Um, Yami you should probably ask one question at a time." Yugi put his hand on Yami shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Yami took in a deep breath. "Ryuto."  
  
"Hai?" Ryuto looked at Yami. Yami had gotten a good view of this child. His eyes were a beautiful gold, his black hair was black with crimson streaks and his bangs lightly tainted with gold yellow.  
  
To come to think of it. The kid almost look like him, but he couldn't be. It was just that one time they had mated, she couldn't become pregnant from that fist time...could she?  
  
"Ryuto, what do you know about your father? What did your mother tell you about him?" Yami asked slow and steady.  
  
The pup seemed to think for sometime. "My mama said dat he was vewy cawing and cool. She said he wooked vewy cute." Ryuto smiled at Yami; making him smile. "Umm, she said dat he was wike a angel to hew."  
  
"What did you father look like?" Yugi asked; kneeling next to Ryuto.  
  
"Mama said dat he had white-tan skin. Bwack-cwimson spikey haiw and yellow bangs and wed wuby eyes."  
  
"Oh my gosh..."  
  
Mori and Ryuto watched Anzu passed out and falled to the floor. The boys were all shocked especailly Yami and Bakura.  
  
Mori went to Anzu and gently poked Anzu; who didn't moved. "You killed hew."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! THATS WIGHT!! I mean RIGHT!! ANZU DEAD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
C.Ryuto:*shrinks back* She scawing me.  
Bakrua:Kid, she scares everybody. She just plain insane.  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
Ryou:Uh...Please review!!! *grimace as Bakura hits DragonFly with a hammer*  
Bakura:KNOCK IT OFF! You are scaring the kid!!  
THATS PUP!!! *tackles Bakura*  
C.Ryuto:I'm guessing dats not good.  
Ryou:Uh-uh *shakes his head and sighs* 


	5. Like InuYasha, Like Ryuto

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*THE KING OF GAME'S HEIR*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Like Inu-Yasha like Ryuto  
  
"RYUTO!!"  
  
Yue looked around the house. His scent was pretty strong, but no where to be found. Isis, Koko, and Twinkie were worried too and helping out.  
  
The smell of a electric wire burning caught Yue's nose. She ran to the front and screamed. There, before her was a busted t.v., and it reminded her of a very familiar scene.  
**Later on**  
  
"Where are you going, Yue?" Virgina asked; watching her daughter.  
  
"I'm going to Tokyo to talked to my great grandmother who's been my penpal all these years. Now its time to tell her everything." Yue growled.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi? But Yue!"  
  
"Look mom! Kagome and Inu-Yasha maybe able to help look for Ryuto." Virgina saw the pain in Yue's eyes. "i'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
Virgina followed her out. "Be sure you say 'hi,' to Kagome! And her friend better be treating her good too!!"  
  
Yue turned around and gave thumps up before turning into a huge demon wolf.  
  
**Tokyo; Game Shop**  
  
Ryuto was sitting ontop of the couch as Mori was sitting on Anzu's chest.  
  
"You suwe shes not dead?" Mori asked again.  
  
"I'm suwe, Mowi! Ow she won't be bweathing." Ryuto answered her.  
  
Ryuto turned to the kitchen were Honda, Jou, Ryou, Bakrua, Yugi, and Yami were; talking.  
  
"why didn't you tell us you had a son?" Jou whispered.  
  
"i didn't even know!" Yami whispered back. Like the rest, he was shocked.  
  
Here this kid pops out of now where. Saying thats he's Yues son, whiched meant he's also Yami's son. And if you look closer to the pup's eyes, you could see alittle bit of red in there.  
  
"so does that mean you two did it?" Ryou asked.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "no ryou. yue's another virigon mary."  
  
Ryou frowned at Bakrua for being sarcastic with him.  
  
"why didn't yue tell us?" Jou asked.  
  
Honda groan. "hel-lo? how is she supposed to tell us? we live in different places."  
  
"oh yeah."  
  
"Hey Wyuto! Shes waking." Mori called out.  
  
Ryuto backed away from the kitchen and jumped on the couch. He looked down to see the pretty brown hair girl stir.  
  
Anzu slowly open her eyes and reshut them. She open them again and to see a young girl with a eye in the middle of her forehead. And a young boy that look somewhat like Yami only with golden eyes.  
  
She blinked and scream.  
  
"Uhnuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Ryuto and Mori screamed; jumping away from the girl.  
  
The boys came in to see Anzu behind the couch eyeing the two kids in the corner.  
  
"Anzu?" Honda asid.  
  
"AAA!! Stay back! Oh..its just you..sorry." she apologize to Honda; thinking it was someone else.  
  
Ryuto released Mori and stood up. "Sheesh woman! Give me and Mowi a heawtattack!!" (heh! hes acting like inu-yasha. ^^)  
  
"What did you say?" Anzu asked; surprise.  
  
Ryuto just stood there. He was wondering what Mori and him did to the girl in the first place.  
  
"I said give us a heawtattack, woman!" he repeated.  
  
"What!?" Anzu shrieked. ~What does he mean, woman!??~  
  
Mori and Ryuto cover thier ears. "Awe you trying to make us go death too??" Mori shouted.  
  
Honda sweatdrop and lead Anzu away, before she wants to kick some chibi's butt.  
  
"Ryuto! Mori! Come here." Yami called out to them; genlty.  
  
Mori right away obey the Game King, but Ryuto just stood there. He sniffed. Yami scent was familiar. It smell like the same scent on his mother's clothes, but very faint.  
  
"Ryuto." Yami cooed.  
  
Him and the rest of the boys were quite startled by the tears on the hanyou's face.  
  
"Awe-awe you my poppa, 'Ami?" Ryuto asked.  
  
Yami gave a smile and sink to his knees. "hai."  
  
Ryuto cried and ran to his Dad. Yami warped his arms tightly about Ryuto; buring his face in the thick black mane.  
  
**Feadual Japan; Shingeki Jidia**  
  
Inu-Yasha was running through the forest. Kagome scent tingled his nose along with another scent.  
  
~You better not be in trouble, woman!~ he thought; hurrying a little faster at the thought.  
  
Yue embraced herself as she smelled another hanyou scent coming closer. She was nervous because she was about to meet the very first hanyou of her line and hoping that he would agree to help her in finding her son.  
  
"Kagome!" A human or so he apperead; burst through the trees as something flashed.  
  
Yue didn't have time to react when a white huge sword was pressed agianst her throat.  
  
She looked up with her grey eyes that soften when the figure reminded of her son.  
  
White thick hair, doggy ears and golden amber eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out. She was expecting the fan to shrink when it touched Yue, but it didn't because she had easily forgotten that Yue may apperead human, but was a hanyou.  
  
Yue sank to the ground; tears spilling. "Feh! A demon crying? Pathetic." Inu-Yash snarled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"OWSARI!!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Inu-Yasha face met the ground in a few seconds.  
  
"~bitch~"  
  
"Shut-up!" Kagome yelled, going to Yues side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No!" Inu-Yasha pushed himself up.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to our great granddaughter."  
  
"Kagome! She's a demon! Why don't you think that the Fang....." Inu-Yasha looked at Yue. "Granddaughter??" he said; weakly.  
  
Kagome nodded. Inu-Yasha stared at Yue. "Feh! I don't believe it."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I told you, Yue."  
  
Yue smiled. "OWSARI!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
'FWOMP!'  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up. "Thats it Kagome..." but he saw Kagome eyes wide as she looked up at Yue; who was standing there, smiling.  
  
"If I wasn't your and Kagome somewhere along the great's granddaughter." Inu-Yasha stared at the black hair which was suddenly turning white. "Then why did you fall on your face when I said the word that subdue you?"  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Yue smiled; showing her sharp fangs. "Because Inu-Yasha. I am yours and Kagome's great granddaughter. Just as i'm Sessho-maru's great niece."  
  
Yue was standing there. White hair, sharp canine teeth, and golden amber eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha own, golden amber eyes widen at the sight of almost identical twin; looking back at him.  
  
**Tokyo; Japan**  
  
Okay! There two things about Ryuto that Bakura found out the hard way.  
  
One, the pup was stubborn as hell, even more stubborn then Marik and Yami Malik. Two, the pup caused trouble if he was force to do something.  
  
"maybe i should have offer the pup a milkbone." he muttered.  
  
"BAKURA!!" Ryou cried out.  
  
\\....\\ Ryou groan. They wouldn't be chasing the hanyou pup if Bakura didn't try to get him to eat balony when he refused ot in the first place.  
  
"RYUT-O-O-O!!" Ryou called out. "COME BACK!!"  
  
\\I don't know what Yami was thinking. He knows me and chibi's don't get along!\\ Bakura growled.  
  
\Calm down, Bakura.\ Ryou said.  
  
\\Are you telling me what to do!??\\ Bakura snapped.  
  
\No.\ he answered weakly.  
  
\\.....\\ Bakura sighed. They saw Ryuto up ahead; slowing down.  
  
\\About time.\\ Bakura said in reliaf.  
  
\Sure can go a long distant for a chibi. Fast too.\  
  
\\Are you trying to imply something here, Ryou?\\  
  
\Uh.....no?\  
  
Ryuto slowed down. ~That silvew haiw meanie should have known that baloney is not weally meat.~ He stopped and fell on his butt; pooped out and stomache rumbling. ~Maybe I should have took the sandwhich and then wun and made a big fuss about it watew.~  
  
He didn't bother to look up when he heard shoes slapping against the cement and stop next to him.  
  
"Ry.....u....to..." Bakura breathed out the whelp's name.  
  
"Wha?" Ryuto looked up at Bakura innocently. As if he did nothing wrong.  
  
"You....odango atama." Bakura said.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"I am not, 'Ami B." Ryuto shouted. "bacca...." he growled.  
  
"What!" Bakura looked at him.  
  
Ryuto looked at him. "I didn't know you wearned spanish."  
  
Bakura cursed in Egyptain. "'Ami B!" a startled voice said. Bakura and Ryou turned to see Mori; horrified.  
  
Bakura growled. He couldn't cuss in Japanese, English and Egyptain. He was going to find a new language to curse in.  
  
"Ryou? Bakura?" the two boys turned to see the young billionaire; Seto Kaiba.  
  
**Feadul Japan**  
  
If Yue was Inu-Yash's granddaughter and Kagome's, then that defintly told him something about themselves.  
  
Sessho-maru was there as well with his young human companion, Rin and his servant, Jaken. He had only came when he smelled more then one hanyou around here. And to discover there was two hanyous besides one.  
  
"This silence is makeing me nervous." Yue spoked up.  
  
"Gomen-ne, Yue-sama." the monk; Miroku apologized. "But this is all very new and stranged."  
  
"Whats so strange about it?" Yue asked.  
  
Miroku looked uncomfterable. "Well its that...." he looked at Sangou for help. "Er..."  
  
"ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!" Inu-Yasha bellowed. He walked towards the smaller girl and embraced her.  
  
Yue choked as Kagome smiled. "At least I know I have a big family later on in the future." Inu-Yasha whispered.  
  
Yue let tears fall from her eyes. "It won't last long if we don't get my son; your grandson back."  
  
Inu-Yasha released Yue. "I have a grandson?"  
  
"Age of five." Yue answered. "But he disappeared and I can't get to where he is."  
  
"Where?" Sessho-maru asked; getting up.  
  
Yue turned to her uncle. "Somewhere in a place that doesn't exist here, but somewhere else."  
  
**Tokyo; Japan**  
  
"RYUTO!!!!"  
  
"I'M SOWWY! LO SIENTO! WOMEN-NE!! SO-W-W-W-W-Y!!!"  
  
Bakura was holding the whelp by the nape of his blue hooded sweatshirt; hearing him say 'sorry,' in three different language.  
  
"Bakur-a-a-a-a-a-a!!!" Ryou whined; seeing his Yami tortureing the pup.  
  
"Bakura, he's just a pup." Kaiba said. "Put him down."  
  
"HA!!" Mori used her powers on Bakura. Ryuto drop to the floor.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"SOWWY!!" Mori said then screamed when Bakura went after her. Seto was sitting on the couch; watching the enterniament. He looked up to see Yami and Yugi enter. Ryuto quickly stood and waved as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mori came running back with Bakura right on her trail. Ryuto just watch them go by and looked at his father.  
  
"Uh....pwaytime?"  
  
Yami glowered. "Bakura!" he dropped the clothes and toys for Ryuto and stormed after the Tomb Robber. Ryuto bounded to Yugi and jumped on him; making his uncle drop the rest of the bags on the floor in order to catch the pup.  
  
He laid his head on Yugi's shoulder; breathing on his neck. "You have to visitow." Ryuto said.  
  
Yugi looked at th couch to see Seto, with a grin on his face.  
  
"So, Yami and Yue have a son? That tells me alot between those two." Actually, Seto was kind of surprised that Yami had a son and didn't even know it and that the kid was actually smaller then Yugi.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi replied.  
  
"What about that other one? The girl?" Seto asked. "Is she Yami kid too?"  
  
"No, shes a Duel Monster."  
  
"A wha!??" Seto was startled.  
  
"Sheesh, Seto!" Ryuto cried out; away from his uncle's ears. "Awe you twying to make me go pee-pee on my pants?!"  
  
By then Yugi had put Ryuto put down. "Cause you almost did."  
  
Seto looked at the pup. "He reminds me of the chiuaua."  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Chiiuaua?" Ryuto said; then he made a face. "I'm not a chiiuaua!! I'm a hanyou! Pawt dog-demwon and humwan!"  
  
Seto grinned. "You look more like a human then a 'dog-demon.'" Seto looked closer. "Come to think of it. I see some of your mothers features in you as well as Yami's."  
  
Ryuto stared at Seto, not knowing what to say. ~Is that a insult? Ow a nice thing?~  
  
"I do now, but..." suddenly Ryuto burst out crying.  
  
Yugi and Seto flinched from the storm of tear.  
  
"I....WANT...MY....MAMA!!!!!"  
  
Yami, Bakura, with Mori, and Ryou came back to see Ryuto crying. "Damn, that kid is a leaking facuet. We're soon gonna drown in his tears." Bakura muttered.  
  
"BAKURA!?" Ryou chided.  
  
"Oh! Shut-up, Ryou." Bakura said. Yami stood there, not knowing what do do.  
  
Jou showed up and flinched. "I knew I should have brought a umbrella." he muttered.  
  
"Very funny, Jou!" Yami said. "How do I calm him down!?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jou said.  
  
"But you have a sister, chiuaua." Kaiba pointed out.  
  
"And you have a brother." Jou growled being held back by Ryou and Yugi. Mori was put down by Bakura. Shelooked up at the older kids then looked down to see water soaking up the the carpet.  
  
~If dis keeps up. We awe weally going to dwown.~ Mori thought.  
  
The water kept on growing and growing and growing and growing and growing.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like the Energizer bunny. It keeps on going, and going, and going, and going, and going.....  
  
Bakura:*sweatdrop* Uh Review!  
  
Rytuto:PWEASE!!!!! *scratches behind his ears*  
  
Awwwwww!!!!! ^^  
  
Ryuto:Eh??? 


End file.
